Angel my girlfriend
by BakuraKing
Summary: Akefia Touzuko is a friendly bully, but when meeting a girl who has guts of steel Ryou Ishtar, Akefia imminently knew he liked her and wants to spend time with her. But she keeps her distance from him. What does he finds out about her? It's a short summary cause it was short. Heh. Gemshipping and Deathshipping Genderblend.
1. Chapter 1

Angel my girlfriend

**Just wrote one of my oldest fanfictions, hope it sounds interesting.**

**AkefiaXRyou and MelvinXRyou, genderblend. Might be changing the characters appearance abit but hey it's fan fiction everything doesn't have to go accordingly unless you want it to be.**

* * *

**Part 1 : Introduction.**

_Panting, with the silver head under him, holding the gun under her jaw line, she stares blankly at him. Glaring up at him, daring him to do it._

_"What is wrong?" He flinched slightly "Aren't you, going to kill me?" his ivory purple eyes stared down into her calmed chocolate eyes. Slowly her hands touches his, feeling him tense up, holding the gun more deep as it points more to a soft spot of her jaw._

_"You hate me, yet you won't kill me with your own gun. Finish me…" she said lowlier seeing his tears fall on her cheeks._

_"You know very well I won't kill you." Turns around to shoot the one by the door being held in two taller gentleman's arms, to see the one struggling get shot, right into the head._

_"But I will kill him. I think we've settled this before Ryou, you're not to Hang-with-Boys." She stared blankly at him again "I wasn't hanging with that guy, more like he was stalking me." She pointed out feeling the male squeeze at her neck almost choking her, but she showed no residents. "Are you sure? Cause you know how jealous I get even if you weren't 'Hanging' with them." He leaned down to lick her neck feeling her buck up. "I also can't control my Killing."_

* * *

**Mhm, Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel my girlfriend**

**Chapter 2**

**Glad you're still reading, I've hope you like it.**

* * *

"Yeah I heard, the mysterious murder again, this time it's a guy named Keith Howard. Shoved in a dump near the docks shipping to America with a bullet to his head, how weird is it that this person is killing so randomly?" In a classroom of first years in their 4th month of high school, a blond held up a newspaper from his friend with spiked hair and blond bangs almost look like lightning. "Yug do you think this person is from our school? Cause this Keith guy was the bully when we first got here?" "Now that I think about, maybe it is?" the newspaper was removed from their hands into a tanner males "How ridiculous, as if that guy had the balls to even kill me if he approach me?" the blond had a grump face as the younger smiled to the other "Well it can't be helped Akefia, after all you're more built and stronger than the judo club?"

Akefia Tozokuo was the high schools biggest bully but friends with little kids in his second year. "Come on Akefia you've been our friend since 2 months ago you're still going on that I'm stronger than ya!" the blond teen smirks and flex his arms but the older sighed chuckling to himself "You'll never get as strong as I am Katsuya Wheeler with that boney arm of yours." he laughed as the other jumps on his back like they're wrestling hearing them laugh but Akefia had Katsuya in a head lock nudges his head messing his blond hair up. Soon the teacher came in so Akefia had to leave, waving at the two before unexpectedly bumps into a small figure, she almost fell back but caught her balance.  
"Ah Hey watch-" cut off to stare at the girl, her silvery hair color but some in a small pony tail with a blue ribbon, paled skin, the school uniform fit her figure and stocking at her knees. What caught more of his attention were the wrappings on her neck, did she have an accident?

"I'm sorry." She said low, but it sounded more coldly than an apologies? "But you better watch where you're going." Her deep brown eyes remained calmed but it scared him abit, usually girls wouldn't talk so coldly to someone as scary ask Akefia and his handsome face with no bloody marks on his tanned tone color, even though he was like a gangster.  
"Akefia don't you have a class to go to?" the teacher spoke up fixes his cheap looking glasses, Akefia stood up and finally left, he wanted to ask the girl if something was wrong? She seemed so zoned out? Akefia didn't know how to put his tongue on it, but that girl must have been through something?

He headed down into his classroom, Late. The female teacher was not pleased giving him a lecture, he obviously shook it off and sat at his desk near the back room second seat to the window, he stared up at the window to see only blue skies and little clouds hovering around the school, it was a peaceful day, but it was told to be raining later when the day ends.

During a break hour, suddenly Akefia ran out of his classroom and headed downstairs to his usual friends classroom.  
"Hiya Ryou, my names Anzu Gardner, glad we could be homeroom friends." The brunet teen smiled at the new student, she just stared dumb folded but spoke back "It's nice to meet you too Anzu, I hope we be good friends." Anzu grinned "You have a British accent? Did you study Japanese before you came here?" the younger simply smiled "No, actually I've been home schooled, so I learned a few languages before my father passed away, I've moved here on the behalf of my mother suggesting Japan was the most suited place for me." The brunet knew her and the new student were going to be good friends for sure, so she had to be this girl good friends.

"Let me introduce you to my friends than, I mostly hang out with these bone heads, I guess you've already know Katsuya Wheeler." The blond grinned "Sup new student! I'm Katsuya, so where did you come from? France?" "Come on Katsuya don't ask her a straight answer?" the young teen came by "aw come on Yugi I had to ask?" "Well yes I did come from France; it was only for a short time before I moved to Japan because my mother got remarried when I was 9." "Wow! 9 huh? And you finally decided to come to school huh!" "Well yes, because I have to get out of the house sometimes?" they laughed. The group got a little bigger with another brunet named Honda. Shortly the group dissembled when club hour starts but of course Ryou had nothing to do during club hour but travel around. Before seeing the same guy from this morning looking down at her, boy was he taller than her.

"Hi there little Hime." He grinned to her, she frowned slightly by the nickname "Please don't call me that, I'm not fond to nicknames." She moved aside to get pass him but he blocked her seeing she raised a brow quiet surprise to be stopped in her tracks "Say, you haven't joined a club yet right?" she shook her head slightly seeing him grin "How about a tour around the school than? I'll be glad to show you around?" seeing she was looking around for some reason, out the hallway, somewhat at the window from the corner of her eye left to right. She sighed low "Can you please give me a tour than?" he felt his chest leaped abit. Her chocolate brown eyes were darting into his, boy how cute she looked!  
"By the way, my names Ryou, Ryou Ishtar and I'm new here." Looking she lifts her paled arm out to shake his hand, he flinch slightly but took hold of her small hand "Akefia Tozokou, I'm a second year." The silver haired girl let go fast, for some reason he was starting to get suspicious the way she keeps acting fast and away from him, so he took it she already had a crush on him(lol no)

The older guild her around the halls than outside, she didn't really seemed amazed at some point, sometimes she would just stare before continued following the older.  
"So Ryou-Hime, have you read this morning's paper?" she turned her attention to the grayish head teen, they had lunch on the roof, days like Tuesday and Thursday clubs are to stay longer, so Akefia couldn't eat with his younger friends only because he has problems with other peoples.  
"Please don't call me 'hime' and Yes I have…" Ryou looks down at her milk drinking it slowly "What do you think of it? Insane huh? What idiotic being kills with no reason?" he chuckled lightly "It's scary that someone is killing one by one and you don't know if you're next." She looks even more down.

"To think the world is already going crazy? What next a hanging?" he laughed to himself not realizing the girl was gripping her milk carton "I wonder what that guy is all about? Wouldn't really know if we don't investigate it. If this guy was doing this to get attention I like to meet him." She gasped letting go of her empty milk. He stared at her wondering why she looks so zoned out.

"Um, Ryou?" flinch she stood up with a blink face staring at him almost scared. "It's best you know nothing of the killer, you don't know what he could do to you when he finds out you're looking for him!" Akefia tilted his head aside.  
"Ryou I was joking, there's no way I've look for a murderer like that? Besides I'm just interested on how careful he is with his killing." "Have you killed before?" shot his head up, worried now "Well no, maybe hurted a few?" "Have you ever held a gun at someone, or even tried to strangle them?" "What the hell I barely know you, asked you about a topic and you're sounding like you're the murderer!"

Ryou gasped in surprise, he was right, she was starting to sound just like?  
She looks down in defeat, trying to make up something. "I'm sorry, it's just, I really don't get why a person, kills others for no reason…" the gray head looks at her, trying to understand something, guess it really didn't matter just as long she pointed out her reason. He chuckled low "its fine, no hard feelings there. Hey let's go walk around some more, maybe go visit the gang, probably still in club hour." Ryou tilted her head slightly "What clubs do they have?" following the other, throws away her milk as he threw his trash away but missed the can. They continued to talk about him with her classmate. The first person they met up with was Joey and Honda, as he told her; they were trying out for every clubs in school that fits them. Most likely none of the clubs wants anything with them, but they keep trying.

Next was seeing Anzu performing dancing to her classmates, soon got dressed and walked along side with everyone, meeting with Yugi who had gaming club. Slowly Ryou let loose of her, she smiled gently, laughed and enjoyed her time. Akefia just grinned at her. Even though it's just her first day, he though they were all getting closer.

"Thank you for today guys. I had fun." The young albino smiled as the groups smiled back "Just remember Ryou! Us gang will always protect ya from any perverts leering around ya!" "I think that's my job there Katsaya" the older albino laughed as the other played punch his shoulder. "Thanks Katsaya, but, I think I'm okay when those times come?" they all eyed her, Yugi stood up "But Ryou, you don't know if that guy is stronger than you?" "haha, I may not look it, but I know a thing or two about self-defense, but listen guy's, I'm sure I can make it home alone right now, Bye." She turned on her heels and left.

They all blinked again "My, my, this is the first time I hear someone like Ryou say that? She's really not afraid to go home alone?" Anzu held a hand under her chin taken quite a few minutes to think "Well come on guys, maybe she's just too embarrassed to admit she needs someone? You know, give her time to trust us?" the young tri haired boy said laughing nervously, they all nodded agreeing with him, even the older agreed, Ryou is still a new girl, and she barely knows everyone really well.

In a white high apartment 20 stories high, she steps into the building and straight into the elevator, she didn't need to be checked in after all there was no one at the desk during evenings and no one dared talked to her as well. She clicked on the button with a 20 on it that glowed brightly with a ring and hum of movement, it stopped on the 4th floor with couples chattering about to enter the elevator, but they stopped in their tracks, a nervous chuckle when they saw her and went to a different elevator.

'I'm used to it…' she said to herself, the doors closed as it continued to go up. She reaches the 20th floor with no other stops. The doors opened wide with only one door in the hall, pulling out keys with other key chains hanging on it she pulled a gold colored key and opened it.

"I'm home…" she called out, there was no reply. Inside the room was short of plain, it was all white with gray and fewer colors. The walls were strict white, furniture had hints of gray, a round brown colored coffee table with a remote on top, a wide screen tv, and the kitchen counter was maple color with two matching stools besides the table like area. Hanging on the walls were some pictures with nothing else, she headed towards spiraled stairs and met with a cold hall way, she walked to a room on the right. It was large and she hated it. It was sometimes cold, the bed was a king's size, one desk with one laptop and desk lamp, bookshelves with no interesting titles, a black piano near a wide glass doors to a balcony, last was a one closet.

Ryou sighed and walked to the bed sitting on it, looking aside she saw a note; she picked it up and read it carefully.

'Ryou, out with the boys for a while, will be back. Don't run off again, we might need to talk about you running off without permission. You're a big girl so start asking before leaving. M.'

She stared at the letter 'M' for a moment before sighing deeply, stripping out of her uniform and hid them into the closet along with her school bag, picking out a random shirt to wear, it was purple tight shirt in a way, so it was obvious she got the wrong shirt, how she hated sharing closets. The young albino chooses a light blue loose shirt and wore it, tossing the other aside.

Making her way downstairs, Ryou pulled out a pack of meat making dinner. She cuts it chunky, add some salt and ground black pepper, cooking it to a red color, getting herself a small bowel of cooked rice, she ate in silence, skipped watching television and moments straight into the bedroom. Her hair scattered on the red colored sheets, she hated the pillows for being black and how the bed had that ceiling above her, she rather look at plain white ceiling besides the bed stand. She turned her body aside curling half herself on the bed but soon heard a loud bang sound and chatter. Closing her eyes gently to hear the door close hard with a pound, hearing the steps get louder and louder with a slam to the door, a man cussing in Egyptian, she pretend sleep.

'please forget I'm here…' thinking to herself, the body shifts around, than finally leaves.

She sighed low. How she doesn't want to stay here….

* * *

**Review**


End file.
